


Waiting for tomorrow to come

by magicpiano



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Established Relationship, F/M, I wrote this to deal with my anxiety, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Short, the Combeferre/Courfeyrac is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: Bossuet and Musichetta miss Joly during the pandemic.
Relationships: Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Waiting for tomorrow to come

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a half hour to get out some of my feelings right now. This story deals with some of the bad stuff going on in the world so it might be triggering to some of you. I would recommend not reading this if news about the virus upsets you.

Bossuet had been tossing and turning in bed all night. Musichetta was being nice about it, but he could tell she was getting aggravated with him. He wanted to stop- to sleep- but he just couldn’t help it. The bed was too big, too cold, too _empty_ to be comfortable.

“I miss Joly.” Bossuet whispered in his pillow. He didn’t need to whisper because Musichetta was very much awake, but it the dark of their room it felt right to speak in low voices.

“I know,” Musichetta stopped feigning sleep, opening her eyes look at him. In the dark all he could make out was the shine of her eyes, but even so he could see how sad she looked. “I miss him too.”

Joly had moved into a hotel room near the hospital he worked at when the outbreak had first begun. He said he didn’t want to risk spreading the virus to them. He didn’t want to risk getting them sick.

It was understandable, but it was miserable too.

It had been a month since either of them had see their boyfriend in person and the loneliness wasn’t getting any easier.

“He’ll be fine.” Musichetta said with confidence in her voice that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “He is the most careful person alive.”

It was true that Joly was very careful about germs but… sometimes that wasn’t enough. Sometimes bad things happened no matter how cautious you are. He could still get sick; he could still die.

And they weren’t allowed to be there for him. They couldn’t hold him close or comfort him, all they had were phone calls that seemed to be getting shorter as the days go on. Now he always sounded so tired. It was obvious he wasn’t getting enough sleep, but he diligently went back to work every day.

Joly was such a kind self-sacrificing man. It was those traits that Bossuet had fallen in love with. Bossuet never thought that those same traits were things he could come to loath.

“He is too kind for is own good.” Bossuet moaned. Musichetta just gave a small hum of agreement. “What were we think falling in love with a doctor?”

“We weren’t thinking Bossuet.” Musichetta gave a small laugh and snuggled closer to him. “Love has a dreadful tendency to rid you of logical thought.”

Bossuet smiled as he put his arms around her middle pulling her close.

“Do we have any plans for tomorrow?” Bossuet asked abandoning the idea of sleep. It was so hard to sleep when he was worried about Joly.

“Besides staying inside?” Musichetta joked. They hadn’t left the house except for groceries for weeks now. Staying inside all day was beginning to get annoying but Bossuet knew it was important. With his bad luck he would probably get sick and Joly would never forgive him for getting sick during a time he can’t be there to take care of him.

“Yes, besides that.” Bossuet amended.

“No, I don’t think so,” Musichetta said. “but it might be a good idea to call Courfeyrac.”

Courfeyrac was an extrovert. The sudden social isolation was driving the man insane, that much was obvious to every single member of the amis. He was constantly calling or blowing up their group chat. It would be annoying if the man wasn’t so nice. Besides Bossuet knew what he was feeling. It is hard to be separated from your boyfriend for a long time, especially when you knew they were off doing something dangerous. It was a difficult time to be in love with a doctor.

“He is lonely without Combeferre.” Bossuet said, “I feel bad for him, at least we have each other.”

“Yes at least we have each other to keep occupied.” Musichetta smiled at him as she leaned up to kiss his lips.

The empty space between them still felt so large… But Joly would be back soon, and he would be safe and happy. When this was all over, they were going to hold him close and make sure the man knew exactly how loved he was.

Things were going to be better soon, Bossuet held onto that hope as tightly as he held on to Musichetta. They were going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay indoors and stay safe friends.


End file.
